Live While We're Young
by Slim Shady147
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls are back in town and entering the new world as High School. Everyone is shocked they are back but not three teenage boys who rather have them dead. There is so many secrets in Townville it's hard to keep up with them. The Powerpuff Girls will have to make some new rules at Townville High.


**This is a new story that I hope you will like. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or One Direction. **

Live While We're Young

_**A New Life and a Old Friend~**_

**Buttercup's Pov:**

"Why do we have to go to this school Bloss?" I questioned my sister.

She was sitting in a chair reading the Walking Dead book. That's one thing we have in common, we both like the Walking Dead. My favorite character is Daryl and hers is Glenn.

"Because the Mayor said we had too, we already miss middle school. He wants us to 'fit' in more." She replied not taking her eyes off the book.

I groaned and crossed my arms. I was leaning against the wall with my phone in my hand texting Mitch. Soon Bubbles came running downstairs, singing 'Kiss You' by One Direction. Not my favorite band...but I have to deal with it.

"Bubbles stop singing please!" I yelled covering up my ears.

She continued to dance.

"Bubbles!" I yelled again. She finally stop and looked at me.

She took her headphones off and put her iPod down on the coffee table.

"What Butters?" She questioned like nothing happened.

"You were singing to loud." I said.

"But I like that song." She pouted.

"But I don't and if you want to sing, keep it in your room." I replied going to sit on the floor and looked through my video games.

"Hmph." She huff and went in the kitchen. Blossom laughed.

"You two are something else." She said.

"Batman...beat it, Halo...beat it, Dance Central...Bubbles's game." I said tossing it on the floor. "Walking Dead...to easy um...looks like I need some new games."

"But you just got Walking Dead: Survival Instinct." Blossom said putting her book down. She tossed her long auburn hair to the side.

"Yeah and I beat it, need a new game."

"You didn't go through all the games."

"I know I think I go and get a new one tomorrow." I said.

"Okay do it after school." She said getting up and I sigh.

"But I don't want to go!" I cried.

"Stop being a baby, you acting like Bubbles." Blossom said with an laughed.

"Hey! I heard that!" Bubbles said from the kitchen.

"Stay in the kitchen!" I yelled. She came out and stuck her tongue out at me, I returned the favor.

"Why did you even agree to going to school Pinky?" I asked. She laughed at her nickname.

"One stop calling me 'Pinky', haven't heard that in years. Second I thought it would be fun since crime hasn't been happening." She said.

"What's so fun about school? It just a place where you spend 6 hours or more and being torture." I said.

"Buttercup I'm done with this subject, I'm going to bed. Set your clock for 7:00...A.M. not P.M." She said putting more a motherly tone to it. Then she went upstairs shutting her door.

"Well I might as well call it a night, night Bubbles." I said going up the upstairs and she followed behind me.

"Hey Buttercup can I asked you something?" She questioned.

"Sure what's up?" I asked.

"Doesn't it feel weird being back here...I mean since that day?" She asked.

We haven't talked about that day in years...since he left. We move to New York for a few years because of it and Bloss wanted to come back to start over. New York wasn't the best.

"Not really...are you thinking about him?" I asked.

"Kind-of...he just left us high and dry, like we were trash." She said as she started to cry. I hated when she cry, I'm not really good at helping people when they are sad. So the best thing I could do was hug her and tell her everything going to be okay.

"Bubbles it will be alright, I promise." I said. She got out of the hug and looked at me.

"Pinky promise?" She asked holding out her tiny finger.

"Bubbles really? We are sixteen." I said and she nodded her head. I laughed and pinky promise. "Night sis."

With that we went in our rooms. Few years back we had some work done to the house to make more room. I sigh and laid down in my bed, looking up at the ceiling.

My eyes started to get heavy since I had a long day of unpacking. I got under the covers and closed my eyes.

**Bubbles's Pov:**

I woke up to the sun in my eyes, my curtains blew in the wind. remembering I had left my windows opened because it was hot. The thought on Summer ended was sad to me. I'm going to miss staying up late, going to parties, and the nights when I just want to take a walk by the park.

I went and closed my window, I went to the bathroom and got in the shower. It was relaxing to me, that I almost fell back to sleep. I got out before I did, wrapping a light blue fluffy towel around me. I walked back to my room and looked through my closet to find something to wear.

"This...no...don't like this outfit...why did I buy this?" I said throwing the clothes on bed. "I need to go shopping."

After 10 wasteful minutes of looking for clothes I found something. It was a white T-Shirt, with a denim jean jacket, light blue skinny jeans, and white wedges. I put on my silver watch and some peal earrings.

I decided to do my hair in a fishtail braid and a few clips never hurt everyone. I looked in the mirror and thought I looked okay.

"Oh forgot the makeup." I said to no one. I put on little makeup then grabbed my bag, going downstairs.

As I hit the last step the smell of food hit my nose and I licked my lips. I walked towards the kitchen and saw Blossom eating breakfast still holding her book in her hand.

"Morning Blossom." I said while taking my seat.

"Morning Bubbles." She said then drank some strawberry milk.

She was wearing a black tube top, with a light pink biker like jacket, a black skirt, and pink All Star Converses. Her jewelry was a heart shape necklace, and heart earrings. Her hair was in a pony-tail hold by a red clip.(_She lost the bow a long time ago_) Her hair was still pretty long and she had very little makeup on. She looked flawless.

"Is Buttercup up?" I asked while eating my breakfast.

"I don't know...better b..." Before Blossom could finish Buttercup came running down the stairs.

"I'm here, so no need to freak out mother." She said going straight to her plate.

She was wearing a lime green tank top, with a yellow star in the middle, black shorts that stop at her knees, she had a chain it the right loop, and black combat boots. Her hair has grown, it reaches pass her shoulder and her bang is swept to the side. Her jewelry was a zombie chain, and a lot of band wrist bands on her wrists. She looked...ready in her case.

"I just don't want us to be late." Blossom said while putting her book down.

"So who cares? It's just school." Buttercup replied. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Whatever...just hurry up and eat." She said and Buttercup ate her breakfast less than five seconds.

We put our dishes in the sink and left out to our car.

"Bloss why can't we just fly?" Buttercup questioned.

"Well was trying to be normal but let's fly." Blossom said.

"I don't like that word..." Buttercup said as we took off in the sky.

"What word?" I asked.

"Normal...it's just something we not." She replied. I nodded in agreement. Normal is something we not.

"I understand girls but let's try." Blossom said. I nodded and Buttercup just rolled her eyes.

It took us 10 minutes to get to school. We touched down on the ground and some students stared at us. I almost forgot people probably forgot about us.

"I see people already checking us out." Buttercup said while we were walking in the school.

"I told you we should had taken the car." Blossom said. "Now where is the office?"

"Good question..." I replied. We needed to get our schedules.

**Blossom's Pov:**

"I hate school already," Buttercup complained.

"Buttercup just chill and let me ask someone where the office is." I said. Buttercup shrugged.

I saw a girl walked by she had long dark brown hair, it reached the middle of her back. She was wearing a red and black plaid shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and black flats.

"Um...excuse me." I started she stop and look at me and smiled. "Do you know where the office is?"

"Yeah...you don't remember me do you Blossom?" She said. I looked at her shocked that someone exactly remembers me.

"Eh...do I suppose to?" I asked.

"I guess you been gone too long...it's me Robin Snyder." She said sadly. She still had her big bright blue eyes.

"Robin!" Bubbles yelled, running up to her and hugged her.

"Nice...to...see you too...Bubbles." Robin coughed out while Bubbles hugged her tightly.

"Bubbles I don't think she can breathe." Buttercup pointed out.

"Oh sorry." Bubbles laughed and let Robin out of the hugged.

"Whoa...now that I can breathe why are you girls back? Not that I'm not happy you back, just asking." Robin said.

"We just moved back because the Mayor wanted us to be normal for once since crime kind-of stop." I said.

"And he misses us." Bubbles said with a laughed.

"Why you move in the first place?" She asked. My sisters and I looked at each other nervously.

"The less you know the better...could you tell us where the office is?" Buttercup said not caring how rude she sounded. Robin frowned but told us to follow her.

"So Robin how you been? When did you move back?" Bubbles questioned.

"I been fine I guess...parents been having a lot fights lately, I moved back here four years ago. It was in middle school I found out you guys move. You were the reason I made my parents come back." She said as we were in front of the office's door.

"Well we are sorry...but we had some problems of our own." I replied and hugged her. "Let's hope we have some classes together."

"Yeah! See you at lunch." Bubbles said as she went in the office.

"Yep see you." She said and started to walked away.

"Wait Robin..." I called out. She turned around. "Thanks for showing us were the office is and maybe we could hang out soon." She nodded and smiled.

"Let's go, get our schedules." Buttercup said. I nodded and we went in office.

"Took you long enough, here our your schedules." Bubbles said handing us our schedules.

I looked at my schedule. I had Algebra first, History second, Spanish third, then lunch, Calculus fourth, Chemistry fifth, and Creative Writing.

"What are your schedules?" I asked my sisters. Buttercup handed hers to me.

She had Algebra, Chemistry, Physical Education, lunch, History, Study hour, and English.

"We only got Algebra together." I said and she took back her schedule. I looked at Bubbles's schedule.

It was Drawing, Chemistry, English, lunch, History, Calculus, and Spanish.

"How you get Calculus?" I asked as she took back her schedule.

"I was secretly good at math." She replied.

"I hate the fact I have two math class basically." I complained.

"My schedule suck bad." Buttercup said as she looked at it more. I laughed.

"It's not so bad." Bubbles said.

"It's only the beginning." Buttercup replied.

**There the new chapter of my new story. I pretty much gave up on my other stories. Like anyone cares. So the girls got there schedules and meet Robin again. There will be more people they meet as the story goes on and some more secrets. Mitch will be next you guys will meet. **

**I'm sure there is some mistakes I probably miss so sorry for that, not everyone perfect. They are sixteen by the way if you didn't see it. They are Sophomores in high school.**

**Bye!**

**-Kayla **


End file.
